Namikaze Naruto, Rokudaime Hokage
by Uzumaki-Sage
Summary: Naruto befriends the toads at a very young age. Trained to a sage before he graduates the academy, developing the Rinnegan in his fight with Pein, and now Hokage heading towards the Kage Summit. How will Naruto affect the Ninja world? NaruxHina
1. Proloque

Hello, and thank you for taking your time to read my first fanfic!

I never understood why people write «I dont own Naruto», because its allways been kinda obvious, since its posted on a site called «», anyways, here we go!

**Proloque: A talking frog**

_Konoha, 8 years ago_

Naruto was wandering the streets, this was his favorite part of the day, where he didnt have to be at the orphanage. He hated the cold looks he got from the staff there. Sure, most of them treated him nicely, but he just couldnt stand that feeling he got whenever he looked them in the eyes. Eyes of hate.

Thats why whenever there was lunch-time, sleeping-time or time for his chores, he allways left the orphanage. Just wandering around, looking at the forests, climbing the Hokage-monument, eating at the ramen-stand where the two nicests people in the world worked.

However, right now, he was down by a small river in the forest, just looking at the fishes swimming around, and relaxing.

_«Hey, my name is Gamakishi, can I have a snack?»_ Naruto popped up from the rock he was sitting on, startled by the sudden voice out of nowhere.

_«Who said that?»_

_«Jeeez, look around you!»_

_«I dont see any people around me!»_

_«Well who said you would be looking for people?»_

Naruto looked around him, and the only living thing near him was a small red frog with blue marks on it.

_«C-can frogs t-talk?»_ Naruto started getting a bit nervous, because he had never seen a talking animal before.

_«Only us frog-summons can.»_

_«Frog s-summon?»_

And CUT! Okay, i know its a short chapter, but i never really liked the whole 'Naruto as a toddler' part of the stories, besides this is just the proloque, so its not ment to be a full chapter anyways.

Hope you like the story, if you have any suggestions, please send me a message.

Oh, and it will be a fair bit of timeskip between the first chapters, no need to beat around the bush to much..


	2. Chapter 1: Genin Days

Hi again!

This is my first real chapter of this story, and I gotta say, it took me longer to write than i thought it would. Hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 2: Genin days**

_Konoha, present_

Naruto, now 13 years old, was sitting in the hostpital, thinking. His attire, the black ninja-pants, his dark orange tank-top, his storage scroll and all his bindings and weapon holsters where neetly laid on a chair at his side. So much had happend the last 8 years, and he couldnt understand why, he out of all people would be the one hospitalised. He was currently the strongest _genin_ in Konoha, if not in the world.

Thinking back, he had many things to be happy about; Gamakish had been his first real friend. After that fateful day allmost 9 years ago, he had started talking to him at the river every day, untill finally he had brought some old frogs with him called Pa and Ma, which in turn had offered him to come train every day on their homeland, mount Myōboku, a place so far away that he would never been able to go there without the summoning contract.

He had really enjoyed himself with the frogs, and they had taught him many things.

For the first 2 years, they taught him chakra control and frog-kata taijutsu. Than they had summoned some creepy pervert called Jiraya. When Jiraya saw Naruto there, he had fainted., followed by him waking up and telling Naruto that he was his Godfather. After that, Jiraya had told Naruto about his family, which in turn had caused Naruto to faint. Beeing the son of the Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage, and Uzumaki Kushina, the former Kyuubi Jinchuuriki had really been a shock to him, and when he got the whole story about how he in turn had become the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki after his parents sacrificed themselves to save the village, Naruto had not felt anger towards his parents, but understanding. Instead of the hate, Naruto had chosed to follow in his fathers footsteps, and become the greatest Hokage ever seen. Believe it!

Jiraiya had also taught him much over the years. The Rasengan, his dad and Jiraya's signature technique had only been one of them. Jiraya had tried to make Naruto a well-rounded Ninja, so Naruto was now an expert in seals (Still not a seal-master like his father, but the expert level was still very rare), had a wide range of both defensive jutsu like Needle Jizo no Jutsu, offensive jutsu, like Ninpo: Toad Oil Bullet, trapping jutsu like Ranjishigami no Jutsu and Doton: Yomi Numa, support jutsu like the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, and many more. Basicly, If Jiraya knew the jutsu, most likely did also Naruto.

Jiraya held a big place in Naruto's heart, and so did the frogs.

A few years after he started training with the frogs, he had started attending the ninja academy.

Trying to keep his secret of his heritage and powers, Naruto had been an average student in the class, and made lots of friends there. His only dislike in the academy years, had been that he couldnt spend as much time with his friends as he wanted to, because he constantly had to go training with either the frogs, to learn Sage mode, or training with the pervert whenever he was in town. He had however been able to spend time with his girlfriend, Hyuuga Hinata, which was the cutest and hottest girl in the world to him.

**Flashback**

Naruto was walking home from school in his first year, and he had sensed the shy girl that allways seemed to go the same way as him after school was beeing cornered by 3 ninjas in foreign jounin uniforms.

Rushing to the scene, he had created some kage bunshins to go alert the Konoha Military police force and his by than grandfather figure, the Hokage, before attacking the ninjas in order to stall them. After a hard fight though, he was pinned down, and they where about to stab him with a lightning infused sword, when the Anbu and Police Force arrived, and captured them all.

Hinata was sitting on the ground crying, when Naruto had reached out to her.

_«Here, take my hand, I will take you home.»_

_«N-Naruto-kun?» was all the girl had said before she had fainted._

**End flashback**

After that, he had started talking to her at school, and fell completly in love with her. At the start it had been very hard asking her out for a date, because she allways seemed to get even more shy whenever the subject came up, but at last he had gathered his guts, and following their first date, they where nothing but an item.

After graduating the academy, his rival from the academy, Uchiha Sasuke, and a girl called Haruno Sakura had been assigned on his team with their new teacher Hatake Kakashi and after a couple of months with missions, some even said that they would most likely all surpass the sannin powerwise in just a few years. They had rescued the Wave country from the harsh control of the Gato Shipping Company, accomplished more C-rank missions than any other team in Konoha History, and they had even captured the traitor Mizuki when he had tried to steal the Forbidden Scroll from the Hokage archive. The funny thing is, at first, Naruto had not really liked his team. Espesially his teacher Kakashi, who was constantly late for meetings, and allways read that creepy perverts book in public. However, he had allways trying his best to promote teamwork, and after Jiraya had told him about Naruto's heritage, he had even started beeing on time, so their training together had become more effective, and their sense of comradeship had increased drasticly.

After a while working together, the teamwork of team 7 was said to rival the Ino-Shika-Chou trio from the 3rd great ninja war.  
>However, that had all changed in the chuunin exams, when seperated from each other, Sasuke and Sakura had met up with Orochimaru, and he had placed a curse seal mark on Sasuke.<p>

Sasuke, who before the exams was one of Naruto's best friends, had suddenly started thinking darker thoughts, and their earlier friendly rivalry had turned into a constant challenge, where Sasuke had used every opportunity to challenge Naruto, and whenever he got defeated rants of hate and how superiour the Uchiha were had followed.

After the chuunin exams, which had been cancelled due to the invasion from Sound and Sand villages, where Naruto had defeated Gaara of the Sand out in the forests (And turned him from a psyko killing monster to a friend who charish the bonds of friendship and family), Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage, his jii-san, had died in the hands of Orochimaru.

The new Hokage Senju Tsunade, which Naruto and Jiraya had convinced to come back to Konoha after a battle with them and Tsunade and her assistand, Shizune on one side, and Orochimaru, his sound 4 and Kabuto on the other, was a fierce, but incredibly smart woman. Her first order was that atleast one member of each genin team in Konoha had to start medical training. She made many other changes in Konoha as well, one of them was to change the grid of the security barrier, since Itachi and Kisame had been able to infiltrate Konoha a week before her return, and the general populace was satisfied with the way she took up the responsibiliy of her seat.

One week ago however, she had ordered Naruto and Jiraya out of the village, because she feared that if Naruto didnt learn how to control his inner beast, it could someday break free. So when Naruto than had returned to the hospital this morning after an accident where the Kyuubi allmost did break free, he was sad seeing so many of his friends sharing a bed in his ward. Other than himself and Jiraya, Choiji Akimichi, Nara Shikamaru, Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba and even his team-mate, Haruno Sakura was laying at the beds at his side.

Apparently, his other team-mate, Uchiha Sasuke, had defected from the village in order to join Orochimaru and gain power. The thought sickened him even more.

_«Why would he leave Konoha for that traitor?»_

Silence. Noone really had an answer to that. Atleast his friends were okay.

_Timeskip 3 weeks_

Naruto was standing at the gates of Konoha. Due to the threat of Akatsuki, and a promise made to Sakura after Sasuke's defection, he was to leave Konoha for the next 3 years with Jiraya, to train more in controlling the Kyuubi, learning all of his fathers techniques from a scroll left in his will, and finishing the Rasengan, which his father had left for him to do.

All of the now Konoha 11 where standing at the gate. So where the Hokage and alot of jounins.

Even some civilians had gathered to say their goodbyes, and that kinda amused Naruto, because untill the Sound Invasion, most villagers had been giving him cold looks, but after he saved the village from the Shukaku, and the announcement of his heritage made by Tsunade (which understood that he could make any worse enemies than the Akatsuke anyways), the population had started treating him as a hero.

«NARUTO! Promiss to write me atleast once a week okay?» Hinata was the last one to send them on their way.

«Hinata, you dont even have to tell me that, I would write you even if you told me not to, believe it!»

«Im gonna miss you, Naruto!»

Naruto took Hinata in his arms and kissed her passionatly. Jiraya was taking notes.

Than, after receiveing the final hug from Hinata, Naruto and Jiraya walked on the path away from Konoha, into the future.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND CUT!

So what do you think? Like i said in the earlier chapter, im planning to do a bit of timeskips now in the beginning, kinda rushing it to the part where Naruto is gonna be a real badass hokage in the ninja war. But for that to work, the story needs to be set up right i guess...

Anyways, hopeyou enjoyed it, and feel free to leave a review. I have never gotten any before, so it would be kinda fun i guess...


	3. Chapter 2: A fight against hate

I was kinda eager to do this chapter, since now with all the explanations on how Naruto is as strong as he is out of the way, I can focus on the part where I want the real story to start: Shippudden right after the Pain invasion

**Chapter 2: A fight against hate**

_Forest outside Konoha, 3 years after last chapter_

The forest had the signs of a real battlezone. When Pain had arrived, Naruto had sensed him in his new form; Eternal Sage Mode, and immediatly rushed out to meet him in the form enabled him to gather nature chakra while he was moving, because his mind was still, and he had used it constantly since he learned it after the killing of Kakuzu and Hidan. However, even this mode combined with all his jutsu arsenal including Hirashin, had been no match against the Rinnegan, his kunai allways got repelled before they could go even near Pain due to his Shinra Tensei. So when he finally got pinned down by Pain, and was about to get the final blow, Hinata had sacrificed herself to save him.

_"This is just like my parents where killed by Konoha ninjas in front of my own eyes." _

Pain had just used Shinra Tensei on Hinata, and Naruto was lying there with Pains chakra-draining sword pinned in both his hands.

_"Love breeds sacrifice...Which breeds hatred" _

The words Naruto was hearing suddenly made him snap. He's red chakra which he had been training so hard to control over the years started to surround him, even though he had never had that problem since his training trip with Jiraya, his late sensei, 3 years ago.

After transforming into a mini-kyuubi, Pain spoke again:

_"Than you can know Pain."_

Naruto was trapped inside his mind. He felt the anger from the fox running through him, and he couldnt do anything to stop it. The battle that followed was fierce. At the distance, all Sakura and the other alive shinobi on the battlefield could do was watch, as the fight builded up to even a whole new level. The fight went on with Naruto in now a allmost fully transformed fox-form beeing sucked into the air by Pain's technique, Chibaku Tensei.

The real Pain finally started to relax in the nearby cave.

_"The capture of the nine-tail is completed."_

But the fight wasnt over yet.

An eight-tailed chakra-monster erupted from the small moon hovering in the air, and was about to break free when it happened.

_Inside Naruto's mind_

_**"Do you want power?"**_ The Kyuubi asked Naruto from behind his bars.

_"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?"_

_**"Rip the seal off, and you will have inimaginable amounts of power to destroy those who oppose you!"**_

_"Stop it!"_ Naruto's hand moved by his own. He was about to rip the seal off the cage, when suddenly a hand stopped his movement, and gave him control of his own body again.

_"D-dad?Mom?"_

_**"Yondaime! Face me, so i can rip you to shreds!"**_

_"Naruto, lets walk away from the cage so we can have a talk."_

As they walked away, Naruto could feel his anger and hate immediatly leave his body. His parents presence was very calming on him, and he couldnt understand how it was possible for Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina to be in his mind when they both died 16 years ago.

_"You know, Naruto. I have been watching you all your life from inside your mind, and I have to say you have made me the proudest dad in the world."_

_"But dad, how can guys you be inside my mind?"_

Naruto was hugging both his parents, and they both where hugging him back.

"_When we sealed the Kyuubi inside of you, we also left a fair amount of our life-force and chakra in you in order to appear to you in a time of need, and to guide you to be what you are destined to be."_

_"Are you talking about the prophecy that Gamasennin allways is rambling about?"_

_"Yes, I see that you already know that part., than lets just skip to the part about that day 16 years ago, son."_ Kushina was speaking with a smile on her face.

"_You see, when the Kyuubi broke loose, it wasnt because of me not controlling it, it was because of a masked man with a mask, which we suspected to be Uchiha Madara."_

_"When I was giving birth to you, a man got through the barrier we had erected, and used some kind of jutsu to force the Kyuubi out of me. He than took control of the fox with his mangekyo sharingan, and the only man to ever be able to do that was that man, one of the founders of Konoha."_

Minato took over the story.

_"After the battle that followed between me and Madara, I finally defeated him, and took off to join the other shinobis in their fight against the Kyuubi which had now broken free of his genjutsu. After a long and hard fight, i finally managed to pin the beast with help from Gamabunta and started to seal the Kyuubi inside you. Im sorry I had to do it son, but something told me that you would need its power in order to defeat that man in the future. He is the incarnation of evil, and I wanted you to have every possible way to match his power if he returns in the future. I would never been able to seal him if it wasnt for the help of Kushina and her chakra-chains bloodline, which now runs in your veins._

_"Wait, WHAT? I have a bloodline? I have TWO bloodlines?" _Naruto was stunned.

_"Yes, actually, the chakra chains is something that you would have been taught had the Uzumaki clan still been alive, it is one of the few other bloodlines besides the Rinnegan, Sharingan and Mokuton that has ever been able to fully control the Bijuu. If the Uzumaki clan had been still around, you would be trained in wielding it since your birth. However, once you awaken your other __bloodline, knowledge of it will immediatly appear in your head, along with lots of other things." _Kushina spoke with a calm voice.

_"What is my other bloodline than?"_

_"The rinnegan."_

_"How is that even possible?"_

_"The rinnegan is a dormant bloodline, which only appears in people who are destined to do great things. Since your opponent has it, it would mean that this day is either going to turn into a black mark in history, or the day when hatred will be overcomed, and the fight for goodness in the world will spread."_

_"That still doesnt explain how I can have the Rinnegan."_

_"Do you know the legend about the Rikudou sennin?" _This time Minato spoke up.

_"Yes, Gamakishi told me about it even before I learned how to write and read, why?"_

_"The Uzumaki's is actually a family that descends directly from the younger son of Rikudo Sennin, while the Namikaze's is one of the families that descends from the elder brother. Other families that descends from the elder brother is the Hyuugas and the Uchiha. While those families developed their own genjutsu's from the rinnegan, the true doujutsu lied only in the genes of the Namikaze."_

_"PAIN IS A NAMIKAZE?"_

_"Not exactly, the Namikaze didnt establish only in Konoha, we never where a clan in that sense of the word, so the name Namikaze is just the part of the family that eventually settled down in Konoha." _

_"The Uzumaki, which settled in the now extinct Whirlpool country, wasnt the only one that transcended from the younger brother either, the Senju clan which founded Konoha was also a desendant."_

_"But with that out of the way, we need to help you activate your bloodline before our time runs out." _Kushina was never a patient person, a trait she shared with her own son.

_"I dont want you guys to go!"_

_"Now that we have appeared, once we are gone, you need to focus your sage-chakra into your eyes, and than if the prophecy is right, it will awaken your Rinnegan and spread goodness and understanding in this world. This is the prophecy that I somehow just knew after I died. "_

_"Now, Naruto, remember who you are. Keep to your goals and dreams. Never give up." Kushina spoke as they started to fade away._

_"Listen to your motor-mouth mother. We will allways stay within your heart. We love you!" _

Thoughts went through his head, gratitude for having parents that loved him, and would sacrifice everything for him to be able live, and be the savior of this world.

"_Dont worry mom, dad, I will do everything to stop whoever threatens good in this world._

_My name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, ninja of Konohagakure. My dream is to become Hokage, One to surpass all the previous Hokages. To became more badass than my father, and to become a stronger shinobi than my mother, believe it!"_

_"Goodbye son"_ They both said in unison as they faded away.

_Real world_

Naruto stood on the outside of the miniature moon, in eternal sage-mode. He did what he was told, and gathered sage-chakra around his eyes. When he opened his eyes, he had the rinnegan activated.

_"Shinra tensei!"_ Naruto made the moon explode, and than landed right in front of Pain.

_"We need to talk. Take me to the real you."_

CUT!

I guess that is a pretty good cliffhanger huh?

What did you think about the way I reasoned him awakening the Rinnegan in?


	4. Chapter 3: Pains decision

**Chapter 3: Pains **_**decision**_

_Hidden cave outside Konoha_

Naruto was quickly taken away from the battle-scene when Pain saw his eyes. Somehow, he just knew that they needed to talk. Entering the cave, he saw a crippled thin man with black hair, and a beatiful woman standing next to him, wearing a Akatsuki cloak.

_"Tell me, how did you get those eyes?"_ Nagato looked at him with great wonder.

_"Apparantly, we were both chosen to furfill a prophecy. Today will be the day where the fate of the world is chosen. Will it fall into darkness, or rise with hope?" _Naruto was beeing dead serious.

_"I never heard about this prophecy, but I know that these eyes have earlier only surfaced in the world at times of great need."_

_"The prophecy was that a person with the Rinnegan will defeat the darkness and bring balance to this world. I now know the person that the darkness is bound to."_

_"You know that my only goal is peace in this world right? How can you believe that I'm the darkness? The only reason why I killed our master was that he was in the way of my goal."_

_"Actually, I dont think you are the darkness."_

_"But I killed your master."_

_"Yes, you did. And for a while I until a couple of minutes ago only wanted to kill you to avenge OUR master, I now understand."_

_"Understand what?"_

_"That true peace can only be achieved true just that, understanding each other. The vicious cycle of hatred and revenge is what brings darkness in this world. And tje person that is darkness manifested is Uchiha Madara."_

_"How did you know hes alive?"_

_"That doesnt matter, what matters is, that I want you to join me in a quest for peace, to break free from the cycle of darkness and believe in peace and understanding."_

_"Such thing is impossible, even if you convince me, another person will allways step up to the throne and follow whats started. Do you honestly think I would believe in just a kid like you, when the curse of hatred darkness has been around since the beginning of our kind?"_

_"Than I will break the curse. If there is such thing as peace, I will find it. I wont give up! _

_My name is Naruto. My name is a precious memento of our master, I cant just give up and stomp on what he believed in! I will become Hokage, and I will make sure there is peace, for Amegakure to! Believe it!"_

Pain was thinking about his past. His friend Yahiko was just like Naruto when he was young. If he believed in Yahiko, he would also believe in Naruto!

_"I couldnt believe in Jiraya-senseis teachings, or in the man himself. But you chose a different path, in you i see a different future. I will believe in you Naruto. This jutsu will restore the life of all the shinobi that died today. The rest of my life-force I will give to you, since you have the rinnegan, you will gain all my jutsu knowledge from me. Dont disappoint me._

_"I wont, I give you my word on that, and I never go back on my word!"_

Now Konan spoke up.

_"Nagato! You cant do this, what about your plans?"_

_"Konan, I now see that I cant be the savior of this world like I thought I was. Continue my work for me, remember that I didnt have much time left anyway...I love you."_

_"Very well. I will also give you my word than. I will support Naruto in any way he need in order to accomplish our goal. Promise to wait for me in the afterlife, and I will continue to love you for as long as I live."_

_"I promiss... Gedo rinne tensei no jutsu!"_

The rinnegan figure appeared on top of the battlefield and life-force started flowing out of it. All the dead bodies that had been caught in Pains huge Shinra Tensei earlier started to grow life in again.

Finally, a blast of life-force hit Naruto, Nagato and Yahikos body fell over.

Naruto could feel the knowledge he gained inside him. All the jutsu's Nagato knew was there. It felt weird.

"_Im going to take Yahiko and Nagatos bodies with me. They deserve a descent burial. Know that you now will allways have an ally with Amegakure as long as I live. Im through with Akatsuki, Nagato and Yahiko were the only purpose I had in it. Now I have you."_

Than, she gave him a boquet of flowers made out of paper and left home for Amegakure.

Naruto deactivated his rinnegan and started walking through the forest back to the village. He was exhausted, the fight with Pain had taken more energy from him than he thought.

He was just about to faint and fall on the ground when Kakashi appeared and took him on his back.

_"Good job Naruto, we all believed in you!"_

_CUT!_

Next chapter will be called "A heros welcome: The new Hokage."

I will give 1 million dollars to the first one to guess who the new Hokage is. Or not.


	5. Chapter 4:A heros welcome The new Hokage

**Chapter 3: A heros welcome – The new Hokage**

When Kakashi and Naruto arrived at the village gate, the whole place was crowded with all the villagers. They where shouting his name, thanking him and cheering him as they neared the crowded place.

Kakashi thought back at the day he got his genin team. Naruto had just told him about his dream to become the greatest Hokage ever so everyone could acknowledge him. He had laughed about it at that time, but at the same time, he allways knew that Naruto was special.

After receiving the heros welcome, Naruto was brought into the town and smiled that he had managed to save the village from descruction, just as he had did one time before in the chuunin exams. If the battle had foregone in the middle of the village, he sure as hell would have alot of rebuilding to do. Instead he had managed to intercept Pain before he reached the village, and only a forest area had been destroyed.

Sadly, Tsunade had been caught in the huge Bansho Tenin, and was currently in a coma, but he prayed that she would recover soon.

_A few days after inside the council chamber_

The clan heads, the village elders and the Fire Daimyo was gathered around a huge fork-shaped table. At the end sat the elders, Danzo and the Daimyo and his advisors.

Koharu: "_You know why we have assembled this meeting right?"_

Shikaku: _"Yes, we were told at the summon from the Anbu. Are you sure this is not a bit drastic measures? I mean surely the Hokage will recover soon."_

Daimyo: _"Sadly, the threat from Akatsuki will not wait for Tsunade's recovery. We need a strong leader to lead this village in the dark times that we have entered. I order you to choose a new Hokage as soon as possible. I would choose Jiraya if he was still alive, I liked him. So who shall it be?"_

Danzo saw this as his moment to finally achieve what he had wanted since he was a young genin. He was just about to speak up when Shikaku beat him to it.

Shikaku:_ "I nominate Hatake Kakashi."_

Daimyo: _"I can see why you choose him, the son of the White Fang, he is a strong Ninja, _

_well known, and respected. His sensei was Minato, our villages greatest hero, and his will of fire is strong, and he has received the same teachings as Hiruzen taught, so-"_

Danzo: _"The third Hokages teachings has as good as destroyed this village! Akatsukis leader, the same who attacked the village, was once Jirayas student. This whole attack is the result of sympathising with other countries and giving them power. This weakness lead to the Sand Village's betrayel, and allowed Orochimarus plan to nearly destroy Konoha! It led to the formation of Akatsuki, and it caused the last loyal Uchiha in Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke to leave the village for his own secret purposes."_

At this time, everyone was looking at Danzo with shock in their eyes that he could badmouth the Sandaime this badly. However noone managed to speak up before he continued:

"_What kind of Hokage do we need now? We need one who can put an end to this wretched situation, who can bring change to the ninja world, and reinforce the laws that governs us! That man is me!"_

Daimyo advisor: "_Maybe we should let Danzo take care of things, my lord?"_

Daimyo:_ "Danzo, you interupted me before i managed to finish my sentence. Even thought i think Kakashi would have been a good candidate for Hokage, I have another one in mind."_

Shikaku: "_Could you really mean him? Namikaze Naruto? Isnt he way to young to become Hokage?"_

Daimyo: _"You are correct, Namikaze Naruto was the man I had in mind. Not only is he the son of the Yondaime, but he has already saved the village twice from attacks. He is respected, even by the villagers now, has the purest heart the world has seen, and if I'm not mistaken, he is also currently the strongest ninja in the Fire country. Plus, Hiruzen was his age when he took up the throne, and the Sandaime led the village through two wars coming out on the winning side. I have already made up my mind."_

Danzo: _"The jinchuuriki eh?... Interesting.. You are right about one thing, he surely has the will of fire, and his determination to become the greatest Hokage ever is something he has had since even before he started attending the ninja academy. I support this."_

After hearing even Danzo support Naruto as Hokage, the clan leaders were shocked. They saw Danzo as a cunning man, who would do anything to achieve his goal. So why did he give up so easily? The thing they didnt know however, was that Danzo belived in Naruto, as he had belived in his father when he took up the throne. If anyone was willing to sacrifice everything for the village, it sure was the Namikaze.

Shikaku: _"Lates take votes than, all who wants Namikaze Naruto as Hokage, raise your hand."_

Then, one ofter one, the clan heads started raising their hand. Finally, it seemed that the vote was unanimously, and that the new Hokage was gonna be Naruto.

Daimyo: "_All right, its decided. Namikaze Naruto will be the new Hokage!"_

The council started clapping, this truly was history in the making!

Shikaku: _"Anbu, summon Naruto here immediatly!"_

The Anbu nodded, and took off in a shunshin.

_Konoha forest_

Naruto was helping replanting the woods that had been destroyed in the attack with Sakura, Ino and Yamato when an Anbu with a cat-mask arrived.

Anbu:_ "Senpai, I need to borrow Namikaze Naruto for a while, by the order of the council."_

Naruto: _"What is it they want with me?"_

Anbu: _"Thats not for me to say, however I think you will be pleased."_

Naruto: _"Very well, Im sure you guys can finish the rest of this section of the forest in 30 minutes anyways.. Cya guys!"_

Naruto than vanished in a yellow flash.

Anbu: _"I need to get back to the council as well, untill next time senpai."_

Yamato: _"Untill next time, Cat-san"_

The Anbu took off in a swirl of leaves.

Sakura: _"What was that all about?"_

Yamato: "Im not sure, but i have a pretty good idea..."

_Council chamber, 0,1 second after Naruto vanished in the forest_

Naruto arrived in his normal yellow flash, he had hidden seals around most of Konoha, written with invicible ink, so that he didnt get any complaints.

Daimyo: _"Ah, Naruto, I see that you have learnt a few of your fathers jutsu, its good to see you."_

Naruto: _"Its an honor, as allways, Daimyo-sama. May I ask why I have been summoned here?"_

Shikaku: _"The council has decided that the village need someone to fill inn for Tsunade since she is in a coma. We have just selected a new Hokage."_

Naruto: _"I see, dont you think its a bit rude towards Tsunade to do it this early?"_

Danzo: _"There is no telling when Tsunade wakes up. Sadly this are dark times, and without leadership, things will get much worse in the future."_

Daimyo: _"And we decided to choose a Hokage, who has saved the village, not once, but twice in the past 4 years. Someone who the clanheads expect to do great things as a Hokage."_

Shikaku: _"The new Hokage is you Naruto, if you accept the position."_

Naruto fainted. There was alot of laughs in the chamber, and they where eager for him to wake up so he could say his responce.

When Naruto woke up after a minute, he stood up in the middle of the forked table with a serious look on his face.

Naruto: _"I, Namikaze Naruto, accepts the position of Hokage. I promiss to lead the village to peace, and protect everyone in it with my life."_

Koharu: _Anbu! Gather the villagers outside the Hokage-building, we have a big announcement to make."_

AND CUT!

Well, I was actually wondering if I should include the ceremony in this chapter, but I guess it was a bit to much dialogue for one night. So what do you think?


	6. Chapter 5: Ceremonies and Bad News

**Chapter 4: Ceremonies and bad news**

_Konoha village centre, outside the Hokage building_

The Anbu were quick to notify the villagers that there was gonna be a new Hokage, and everyone gathered around the Hokage building, where all ceremonies regarding Hokages took place.

Hinata and her team was standing at the front of the crowd, really curious about who the new Hokage was. Even though she knew Naruto was not in the crowd, she didnt suspect he had anything to do with who the Hokage was, except that he might had to meet him earlier than others due to his status as the Jinchuuriki of the village.

After waiting around 5 minutes, Danzo, Koharu, Homaru and the Fire Daimyo appeared on the roof of the Hokage building, where everyone could see them. The Daimyo was holding the Hokage hat.

Danzo spoke with a loud voice, so that everyone could hear him: _"Settle down everyone, the sooner you guys are quiet, the sooner we can start this ceremony."_

Everyone got quiet, and the antipation of the crowd could allmost be touched. The Fire Daimyo stepped forward.

Daimyo:_ "Thank you for coming. As you all know, the Godaime, Senju Tsunade, is currently incapasitated. The council has deemed that the village cannot go through these unsecure times without a leader, so I and the council, has voted for a new Hokage."_

_"You all know this young man. His will of fire is strong, his determination as well. He has been a loyal shinobi to Konoha, more than anyone before him. Known for his strenght, he has saved Konoha from destruction not only once, but twice. A real hero."_

_"I present to you, the Rokudaime Hokage!"_

Naruto suddenly appeared next to the Daimyo in a yellow flash, wearing his Hokage robe, a white robe with flames on the bottom, and a sign on the back that said "Oil". He had black pants with bandages on his knees and down to his orange sandals, and a orange t-shirt on him with the name "Rokudaime Hokage" written on the front in black.

The villagers started murmuring: _"He looks just like the Yondaime!" "Is that really Naruto?"_

Daimyo: "_Namikaze Naruto! Do you swear to lead this village with the best of your knowledge, and to protect it with your life?"_

Naruto: _"I swear to uphold the will of fire, to lead this village and this world into peace. I swear that I will protect this village with my life, my heart, and my soul. I swear to become the greatest Hokage ever! Believe it!" _(Authors note: I dont know if believe it is the correct translation to Narutos catch-phrase; Dattebayo, but if there is another translation for it, I dont care, because i think it fits with his personality.)

And than it happened.

When the Daimyo placed the Hokage hat on his head, the crowd went nuts! Cheering where heard allmost all the way to Sunagakure, there where clapping, shouting "NARUTO! NARUTO!" and you could all see that they were really satisified with the choice of a new Hokage.

Kakashi and Sakura however were stunned. Speechless. The thing that Naruto had been talking about all the time since they first started knowing him, had just come true. Oh and Hinata... Well she fainted when she saw Naruto.

There where alot of blushes from the girls in the village when they saw Naruto as well, standing there with the Hokage robes, his blonde messy hear waving in the wind, and his muscular arms waving to the crowd. It was just sad that the hottest Ninja in the village already was taken...

The following impulsive celebration that followed, was awesome in Naruto's mind. Everyone wanted to talk to him, and thank him for all that he already had done for the village. After spending alot of time talking to most of the higher ups in Konoha, the Konoha 11 gathered around Naruto.

Kiba spoke up first: _"Hokage eh? Well, atleast I know that your a strong one, you even beat me in the chuunin exams allmost 4 years ago...So I guess that means your the top dog now! Congratulations!"_

Naruto chuckled. Kiba had allways tried to get the upper hand on him after they fought in the chuunin exams, but since he never had managed, he had started seeing Naruto as the alpha male of their generation.

Naruto:_ "Oh, Shikamaru, before I forget, I'm gonna need an advisor as Hokage, and guess what! You just got the honor!"_

Shikamaru: _"Tsshh... Troublesome.."_

Everyone started laughing. When the laughing settled, everyone came up to him one at a time and congratulated him with his new position, and the girls even gave him a hug. Second to last, Hyuuga Neji and Aburame Shino came up to him:

Neji: _"My lord, I congratulate you with the ascension to your new position as Hokage."_

Shino: _"Hokage-sama, I deem you a worthy successor for your seat."_

Naruto frowned, was everything going to be this formal now?

_"Guys, you of all people does not need to be so formal with me, please, just call me Naruto._

Neji and Shino shared a look. Shino raised his eyebrow alittle, and Neji got a small allmost un-noticeable smirk on his face. Then they spoke in unison:

_"As you wish, Rokudaime-sama."_

Afterwards, a new round of laughing started in the gang. They just knew that Neji and Shino would never call him Naruto. After the exams, Neji had called him "Namikaze Senpai", due to Naruto defeating him, and Shino had never called Naruto by his first name ever. "Namikaze-san" had been his way of talking to him ever since he got to know him in the academy.

Finally, Hinata approached Naruto, having the warmest smile on heir face. She was just about to speak, when Naruto grabbed her in a lovers-hold and gave her the most passionate kiss, in front of everyone.

Neji: _"You may be the Hokage, Namikaze-senpai, but such acts towards my cousin in public, may end up in me beating you up eventually. Just be glad that im in a good mood today, because really... COME ON, GET A ROOM!"_

Just as they were about to laugh again, a group of Kumo shinobi escorted by an Anbu approached them.

Samui, a fair-skinned woman of tall stature and curvaceous build with a large bust was holding a scroll in her hands, and spoke: "_Hokage-sama. Forgive us for interrupting your celebration, but we bring a letter from the Raikage, that needs to be answered immediatly."_

She than handed Naruto the scroll, and when he opened it, his eyes widened and got a serious look on his face.

Naruto:_ "If you guys can excuse me, but this is something that needs to be discussed in private. If your team, and you Shikamaru would please follow me inside the Hokage building."_

As they entered his office a minute later, everyone settled down, Naruto sat down behind his desk, and took off his hat.

Naruto: _"So it has finally comed to this eh, Sasuke? Shikamaru please read the content of this scroll."_

Shikamaru then read the scroll, followed by a worried look.

Shikamaru: _"I cant believe that he has joined the Akatsuki. My advice is to follow the Raikages demands, this clearly makes him a huge problem for us."_

Naruto: _"As much as it saddens me to do this to my old team-mate, I agree with you. Tell your Raikage that Konoha declares Uchiha Sasuke a missing-nin, and that you have Konohagakures permission to capture or kill him without getting reprications from us. We will give you all our intel on him, as well as all the intel we have on the Akatsuki. However, I have to say one thing. There is a chance that your master is still alive. They want to extract the beast within him, and he has to be alive for them to do that, and it normally takes 5-8 days to do so. My advice to you is to not give up your search for Killer Bee. And remember one thing, revenge only leads to hate, which leads to suffering. I will go to this summit with the Kages that the Raikage is holding, as I have intel about the Akatsuki which is to classified to tell you at this moment."_

Karui: _"He is alive? QUICK! We must hurry with the news to the Raikage."_

Naruto: _"Go now, I wish you a safe trip back to Kumo. I must prepare for the summit."_

As they left, Naruto gave Shikamaru a worried look.

_"Gather the council, we have much to discuss!"_

_Council meeting room, 1 hour later_

The same people that had been gathered to choose the new Hokage earlier that day was there, except for the Daimyo and his advisors. Naruto was sitting in the chair the Daimyo sat in earlier, with Shikamaru at his right-hand side.

Naruto_: "I have gathered you here to inform you of some dire news that needed to be adressed quickly. The Raikage has called a summit for all the Kages to adress the problem with Akatsuki. It has also comed to my attention that the Raikages brother, the Hachini Jinchuuriki have been abducted. By none other than Uchiha Sasuke. Him joining the Akatsuki is a huge problem for the village, and I have declared him a missing-nin, with capture or kill orders."_

Danzo: _"This is outrageous! I knew we should have stopped him all those years ago when he left the village!"_

Shikamaru: _"At the time of Sasukes defection, he was not guilty of crimes other than his leaving the village. To declare him a wanted criminal at the time would be.. troublesome."_

Koharu: _"A most sharp advisor you have taken, Hokage-sama. I concur."_

Naruto: _"Lets not dwable about the past, we need to look ahead. We need to do everything in our power to stop this organisation from causing even more harm. I need to tell you something else as well. The leader of Akatsuki is most likely the same man that caused the incident that killed our Yondaime and made the Kyuubi go on a rampage 16 years ago. A man that is most likely-"_

Danzo: _"Uchiha Madara."_

Naruto: _"I see you know quite more than most Danzo. Yes, there is a chance that Uchiha Madara is still alive. If he is behind all this, than the chance of wars in the future is very large. We need to prepare for the worst. As I leave the village, I will ask you the council to rule while Im attending the summit, and my order to you is to prepare. Prepare for war."_

The conversation that followed afterwards focused mostly on details like weapons-storage, lists of ninjas and organising platoons to be ready for battle. The point was just to be ready for war, they would not mass the troops untill the message came from Naruto, as other countries might take it as an act of aggressiveness if Konoha started doing that. There was also decided who the two people who would act as Naruto's bodyguards on their trip. It was decided on Kakashi, and Nara Shikaku, as both their presense would show Konoha as a strong and wise ninja village.

After the meeting was finally over, Naruto walked home to the Namikaze estate, and went to bed into a meditative sleep.

_Inside Naruto's mind_

Naruto: _"Do you know why Im here, Kyuubi?"_

_"**Yes, I felt the power you have developed. I know that there is nothing I can do now that you possess the very same eyes that made me. I will not go against my maker, so my power is yours to use as you please, without my influence."**_

CUT!

Well, thats the chapter for you! I hope you liked it!

I was thinking, now that Naruto has received all the powerups I intended for him to have in this story (atleast so far, the only exception is that I intend for him to reinvent the Hirashin in a way that it can compete against Madaras.), I think it should be fun to give u a little overview over his abilities...

Naruto has:

The eternal sage mode, a mode which basicly can make him go into sage-mode without meditation (The principle is that while his body moves, his mind is still, so he gathers natural energy constantly), and keeping the mode up for as long as he wants.

The RS-mode, he just got that actually, from his little chat with Kyuubi.

The rinnegan, along with all the abilities of all of Pain's bodys, except the summons. All gathered in his own body. Also, when he creates Kage Bunshin, they share the same abilitys as Pains bodies, in that they share their view.

All of Jirayas techniques, the hair techniques, the frog techniques and the fire techniques.

All elemental affinities. He cant however combine them to sub-elements. I dont see any need for him to have that either.

Chakra chains.

Speed and taijutsu is superb.

He is a seals- master

He has perfected the rasengan.

Well thats some of it atleast. Statwise, 1-5, I would put him something like this:

Taijutsu: 5

Ninjutsu: 5

Handseals: 5

Speed: 5

Stamina: 5 (Actually its unlimited, but the databooks only go to five.

Intelligence: 5

Strenght: 5

Genjutsu: 4 (He can use strong genjutsu, but he isnt on the level of the Mangekyo sharingan. He is however now partner with his inner beast, making him immune to all genjutsu.

So thats basicly a overview of Naruto's abilities. The next chapter will be about the 5 Kages departure, and their trip to the Iron country. I think i will end it just as the meeting is about to start.

Do you like my story so far? Please review ;)


	7. Chapter 6: The Kages departure

**Chapter 6: The Kages Departure**

_Konohagakure gates_

Many people where gathered to see Naruto off. Naruto was wearing his Kage outfit, and had a huge sealing scroll on his back. Except from the small details, like the kanji on his back for «Oil», and his orange tshirt, he was a spitting image of the Yondaime.

Hatake Kakashi and Nara Shikaku, his personal bodyguards was wearing the white travel robes, and it was a good choice, as it seemed that it was going to rain in the near future. Also, the Iron Country was a very cold place, so if they didnt have enough clothes to wear, they wold most be in no condition to fight if anything happened before they reached their destination.

Out of the people gathered in the crowd, were the council members, the Konoha 11 with their senseis, and a whole lot of civilians. The villagers where calling him to do his best, and that they believed in him. The Konoha 11 was smilling, wishing him to have a safe trip and to come back safely.

Hinata: _«Come back alive Naruto! If you dont, I will personally find a way to raise you from the dead just so I can beat you up!»_

Naruto let out a nervous laugh.

Naruto: _«D-Dont worry Hinata, I promiss to come back safe and sound...»_

After receiving alot of «Good luck's» and «Do your best!'s», Naruto kissed his girlfriend and took off with Kakashi and Shikaku.

_Sunagakure gates_

It was basicly the same scene you found in Suna. Gaara was dressed in his Kage robes and hat, and his village had gathered at the gates to see him off. He had chosen his siblings, Sabaku no Kankuro and Temari as his bodyguards.

The villagers were telling his siblings to take good care of their Kazekage, and that they needed to be careful on their journey. A few of the village children ran up to him and asked if he would be gone for a long time. At this sight, Kankuro and Temari smiled over how much Gaara had changed, when Gaara knelt down to the children and told them that he would only be gone for a few days, so they didnt need to worry for him.

After receiving a hug from his new girlfriend, his former student, Matsuri, he took off into the desert with some siblings.

_«Naruto... Im looking forward to see you now that you have achieved your dream...»_ Gaara thought as they got further and further away from their home.

_Iwagakure_

In the hidden Rock village, the villagers had gathered to see their Tsuchikage, Oonoki, off. There where alot of shouts, telling their Kage to show the other Kages what he got, and telling his bodyguards, Kurozuchi and Akazuchi, a dark haired kunoichi with pupil-less pink eyes, and a large man with dark eyes and hair that spikes out at the back from underneath his forehead-protector which he wore like a bandanna, to take good care of him.

Oonoki: _«Tssh.. Its a pain going to a meeting at my age...You youngsters dont know what its like when ur hips is like a virtual timebomb!»_

Kurozuchi: «_How about retiring than, gramps? You cant rely on your former glory forever...»_

Akazuchi knew it was gonna be a long journey, so he suggested that he could carry their Kages luggage for him, as Kuruzuchi was a huge man who would have no problems with carrying a few extra bags.

Oonoki: _«Dont touch, Akazuchi, I dont need your help!»_

After that, it turned into a comical scene, where the Tsuchikage tried to put on his backback, which immediatly gave him pains in his back and hips, followed by Akazuchi picking Ooniki up and placing him on his back, before they departed with their Kage having an embarressed look on his face.

_Kirigakure, village centre_

Outside their Hokage building, the council and whole lot of ninjas where gathered to see their new Mizukage off. The village elder was handing over the Kage hat to their Kage, Mei Terumi.

Mei Terumi was wearing a blue ninja-dress with fishnet stockings, and her long hair falling down her back. She was a real sight for any male, and if Jiraya was still alive, he would have fainted from having a massive nosebleed due to her gorgeous looks.

Random Kiri ninja: _«Take care of the Mizukage, and make sure that nothing goes wrong.»_

«_I know», _One of her bodyguards, Ao, a man with short hair, standard Kiri ninja robe and an eyepatch topped with some seal-tags hanging from his ears answered.

Mei: _«Sir, I swear on my name as Mizukage, that I will fulfill my duty.»_

That followed by the village elder adressing a young ninja called Chojiro, a man with googles, ear-protectors, and a Kiri-styled sweater topped with his forehead-protector on his chest, to protect the Mizukage, as it was his duty as one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist.

Chojiro: _«I... I think I... will do fine... probably..»_

Chojiro was a very shy person, without much confidence in his abilities. But he was one of the seven Swordsmen, a title the ensured his descent kenjutsu capabilities, so he sure was a strong ninja. He just needed to believe in himself.

His elder ninja, Ao, never took any likes of Chojiro's shy and unconfident behavior, so when he tried to give some rude marks about him beeing to pampered, as the Mizukage ensured Chojiros abilities were more than satisfying, and he got mis-interputated from the Mizukage as saying «You need a man» to her, he quickly got shut up when Mei leaned onto him and whispered in his ear:

«_Shut up, or I'll kill you.»_

So the group took off to the Iron country, Mei as allways smiling her beatiful smiling her beatiful smile, Chojiro looking abit more confident after his Mizukages comforting words, and Ao. Looking pale white and with an expression that looks more like a person who just shit himself.

_Kumogakure, Raikage's office_

In the office, was only the Raikages secretary. She was banging her head against the desk, as she needed to replace the window that the Raikage broke on his departure by jumping through it. Again. The Raikage sure was giving him a headache.

She didnt even get to say goodbye to him, as he had taken off once he got the news that the other Kages had agreed to attend to his summit, and his bodyguards, Darui and C, had to just run after him immediatly to have any chance of catching up to him. The Raikage was really serious about this.

He wanted revenge for his brother.

_Fire country, forest._

Naruto was currently walking steadily through the forest with his bodyguards at his sides. They had been walking for a couple of hours at a slow pace, as they still had alot of time untill the Kage summit, when Kakashi got a worried look on his face.

Kakashi: _«Naruto...»_

Naruto: _«Dont worry, I have sensed them a long time ago. Let me deal with this, there is something i want to try out.»_

Kakashi: _«_Very well Hokage-sama, if you insist. I will only interfere if you find it necessary than.»

Shikaku: _«I finally get a chance to see you fight from up close, I have no problems with this.»_

Naruto than activated his Rinnegan, and instead of reaching for his special Kunai as he used to, he instead just stood still and waited for their enemies to reveal them selves.

Suddenly they where surrounded by around 30 ninjas wearing some kind of Demon masks. As they were about to jump against them, a series of yellow flashes appeared all around them, and they all fell to the ground, unconsious.

Kakashi: _«You did the Hirashin without the kunai? How the hell is that possible?_

Naruto: _«Well, the kunai has allways been just some kind of guiding to tell me where I will appear, as to consentrate on where to go at that speed is impossible for a normal human brain. However, with the Rinnegan, I can slow time within my mind, and pinpoint exactly where I want to appear once I enter the space-rift. This makes me able to use the Hirashin just as with the kunai, however without needing to actually use them. This will give me a major advantage in battles in the future.»_

Kakashi: _«Yea...I can see that...» _He said, as he sweatdropped..

Naruto: _«Kakashi, summon two of your nin-dogs, send one of them towards Konoha to inform the Anbu what has occured here, so they can collect the attackers to interrogate them, and leave one here to stand guard in case they wake up. I hardly think they will though, as I stuck senbons in one of the chakra-pathways on everyone of them that controls their sleep centre. But I dont like to take any chances.»_

Kakashi complied by summonin his personal summon, a pug called Pakkun, and a huge white pitbull that was to stand guard to their attackers.

Then they continued their trip towards the Iron country.

_Same time, Fire-country border._

Uchiha Sasuke and his team Taka; Suigetsu Hōzuki a water ninja freed from captive from Orochimaru, Karin, one of Orochimarus former lab-technicians, and Juugo, the very man the cursed seal had come from, were leaping through the trees towards Konoha. Sasuke was to attack the village to kill their Hokage and village elders to avenge the loss of his brother and clan.

They had been going at a high pace for a while, when suddenly, Uchiha Madara appeared in front of him.

Suigetsu: _«Oh shit! Bad timing»_

Sasuke: «How did you know where I was?»

Madara: _«Dont underestimate me. Its within my powers.»_

Sasuke: _«What do you want with me now? Taka is no longer part of Akatsuki, we have no further use for you.»_

Madara: _«I said I would kill you if you betrayed Akatsuki, and you broke your promiss to me.»_

Sasuke: _«What are you talking about?»_

Madara: _«The eight-taled beast.»_

Karin: _«But we found the eight tailed beast and brought him to you!»_

Madara than explained how they had been fooled by Killer Bee, the Jinchuuriki of the Hachini, by him replasing himself by a beast-clone made from one of the tails of his inner beast to escape them.

However Madara didnt care about his messup anymore, as he had a new order for him. To go attack the Kage Summit.

Sasuke: _«Why would I want to go there?»_

Madara: _«The new Hokage, your former Naruto is there. Dont you want a chance to test your abilities? He is currently stronger than you Sasuke, thats the only way he could have defeated Pain so utterly (And caused Pain to turn his back on me..). Only by fighting him will you be able to develope the next level of the Mangekyo Sharingan: The Susanoo.»_

Sasuke, beeing obsessed with power, didnt let this chance go by, as he would need as much power as possible to crush the leaf utterly and exact his revenge on Konoha.

Also, he saw this as a chance to finish what he started 3 years ago, and kill Naruto.

So they changed course, and took off to the Iron country.

CUT!

Another chapter done, Im sorry if you think this was a little boring, but it needed to be done in order to set up for the Kage summit. I had a hard time figuring out how I would integrate the parts that isnt cannon in this chapter, and I hope I managed to do it in a satisfactory way.

Anyways, hope you liked it. Please review


	8. Up for adoption!

Update:

I have set the grounds here. After a few chapters of this story, I suffered from a writers block. So I leave this story up for adoption. Whoever wants it, its yours to take ;) I just want to see the story unfold, and i hope that someone can continue my work for me, as i can not write more than two lines before i stop and start doing something else.

So if u want it, please take it. And also, the thing i was going with on this story, was to mostly follow the cannon story, except with naruto beeing an overpowered godlike hokage, and it ending with naruto defeating both the madaras in the next-to- final fight, before we get a final fight with sasuke who needs a powerup for naruto to actually be challenged. Sasuke will die, and the world is at peace. Something like that.

Anyways, thanks for all the reviews ive gotten, i now know that i atleast have a chance to make some descent work as a fanfiction writer, and maybe in the future i will continue this one. But for now i will just enjoy all the magificent works that is posted here on fanfiction.

Thank you so much! 


End file.
